


Coming Up

by cicerosol



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, John is a little shit, Paul is shy but wholesome, Probably ooc, john and paul are fucking nerds, sort of crack but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicerosol/pseuds/cicerosol
Summary: Paul and John happen to meet at an Easter party, a wholesome (perhaps eventually not so wholesome) friendship ensues.





	Coming Up

**Author's Note:**

> yo i’m kind of ass at writing but i thought i’d do this since i’ve been desperate for a mclennon childhood friends fic and there aren’t enough out there so i may as well write my own right? anyways hope you guys enjoy x

“John Winston Lennon, if you don’t get dressed right this second I am taking away your iPad for good!” A shrill voice yelled up the stairs. The tired boy simply rolled over in his bed and sighed. Mimi could never let him have a day to himself, huh? Worst of all, it was an Easter party. John wasn’t sure when his Aunt Mimi decided to become all social but he is not surprised that she chose the worst possible day. I mean this was supposed to be Easter! He finally had a day off from school and instead of spending it with his mates, he was being forced to spend it with Mimi’s old lady friends. He hated them. They all disliked him and their perfume smelt like a flowery corpse. Despite his lack of enthusiasm for Mimi’s Easter party, the threat of his iPad being taken away was enough to get the boy out of bed and into his uncomfortable collared shirt.

I’m gonna need that thing more than ever today , he thought to himself as he trudged downstairs. 

“There you are John, I wasn’t sure if you’d ever get up. Go set up the decorations outside.” Mimi ordered curtly. John fought an eye roll as he picked up the heavy basket of Easter-themed adornments. 

 

“This is gonna be boring as shit.” He muttered once he was out of Mimi’s earshot. 

 

•••

 

Paul could barely keep still in the back of the car as his leg jittered up and down in a mix of anticipation and anxiety. He wasn’t sure who his Mum’s friend was or why he was going to their house for a party. He didn’t want to go at first, but his parents insisted that he needed to make some friends. 

 

“You don’t talk to enough people at school Paul! This is a great chance to meet some new boys your age.” Mary McCartney had pressured. 

 

“What if they don’t like me?” Paul countered. Although he was excited to go to his first Easter party at someone else’s house, he was nervous about talking to boys his age. He didn’t feel comfortable around the ones in his school so he doubted this would be any different. A reassuring hand belonging to his Dad clapped Paul on the back. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, son. You’re a good boy, any kid will be thrilled to meet you!” Paul nodded even though he didn’t exactly believe it. 

 

Paul audibly gasped as he stared wide eyed at the large house looming in front of him. At least, it seemed pretty large to him compared to the tiny council estate he lived in. Who knew he was going to a rich people party! His stomach rumbled thinking about how much food they must have in there. Maybe this party wouldn’t be so bad after all! 

 

                        •••

 

John was not expecting the doorbell to ring already. He’d only just finished putting up Mimi’s decorations! Hadn’t these people ever learned not to come to a party early? That’s like, the number one rule of party etiquette. 

 

“Get the door, John!” Mimi shouted. John let out a deep sigh before pulling open the door and greeting the strangers. 

 

The family that stood before him were not exactly Mimi’s smelly old lady friends. There was a dark haired woman with kind eyes; a tall, balding old man that vaguely resembled John’s maths teacher (he was probably a mean old bastard just like John’s teacher too); and a little kid with big eyes and long eyelashes standing slightly behind the woman. 

 

                         •••

 

“Welcome to our humble abode, take off your shoes before you come in or Aunt Mimi will kick you to the curb!” A tall boy said cheerfully, contrary to the devilish grin across his face that made Paul feel uneasy. A tall, slightly scary looking woman appeared behind the mischievous boy and chastised him before sending him outside. 

 

“You’ll have to forgive my nephew, he can be such a pain sometimes.” The intimidating lady said, exasperated. 

 

“Don’t worry about it! He seems like a sweetheart. Sorry for being so early! I hope its not an inconvenience to you.” Paul’s mum smiled.

 

“Oh, nonsense! Ever since meeting you at the PTA meeting I have been so eager to get to know you and your family better. Please, step right in.” Paul shrunk further behind his mother, taking her hand to soothe his nerves. He knew it was dumb and childish but something about his mum being near him was calming. Besides, considering how unnerving the boy who answered the door had been, Paul doubted he would leave his mother’s side. Oh, how lucky his brother Michael had been to get sick and be able to stay home!

 

After suffering through ages of adults talking about things he didn’t understand, the two families finally made their ways outside. More people started to show up, but there were no other kids for Paul to play with. Well, besides the older boy sitting across the yard playing on a tablet, but it seemed like the last thing that kid would want to do is talk to a little kid like Paul. God must’ve been against him as his worst fear came true. 

 

“Paul, that boy is Mimi’s nephew and he’s only a couple years older than you! I think you should go talk to him, maybe you’ll make a new friend.” His mum encouraged. Paul simply shook his head as a response, and went back to trying to disappear behind his mum’s back. He winced as he saw a little bit of disappointment in Mum’s eyes. 

 

“Come on Paul,” Mary chided, “I’ll even get you ice cream after school tomorrow if you at least try to talk to him.” Paul looked up immediately and nodded his head, letting go of his Mum’s hand and hesitantly making his way towards the boy. 

 

                         •••

 

John was having a grand old time playing Fortnite on his iPad before that wide eyed little boy approached him. The poor kid looked really nervous, John almost felt bad for him as he tried to make conversation. 

 

“H-hi, I’m Paul.” The young boy finally stammered out after standing there awkwardly for a good 10 seconds. 

 

“Hey Paul, I’m John.” John said, not looking up from his tablet and barely acknowledging Paul’s existence. He thought the kid would take the damn hint, but sure enough when John finished his game, Paul was still standing there with eyes cast downward. Taking pity on the socially inept child, John rolled his eyes and pulled the boy down by the arm so he was sitting next to him on the grass. 

 

“How old are you?” John asked. 

 

“9, but I turn 10 in June.”

 

“Oh you’re like a baby!” John teased, eliciting no response from Paul to his disappointment. “I’m 11 but I turn 12 in November.”

 

All the little shit had to say was “Cool.”

 

“Do you like any games, Paul?” He only shrugged. “Jesus Christ, do you talk at all?” Paul looked up from the ground and gave John a small smile while nodding his head. 

 

“What about Fortnite? Do you play Fortnite at least?” John pushed, trying to find out at least ONE interesting thing about the shy dark haired boy. 

 

“No, I’ve heard of it from kids at school but I haven’t played it myself.” Paul mumbled. 

 

“Why not? It’s so fun.”

 

“I don’t have anything to play it on...”

 

“No worries! You can use my iPad!” John grinned toothily, brandishing the iPad he got last Christmas. “I’ll even teach you how to play.” He winked. He could’ve sworn Paul blushed like a girl but he guessed it was just because he’s shy. He handed Paul the iPad and the two boys began to play together. 

 

                         •••

 

Paul had no idea that this Fortnite game would be so fun! It took him a bit to get the hang of it and he didn’t win any games, but it was still a lot of fun playing with John. The boy still made Paul a little nervous, but after getting to know him he realized they had more in common than he thought. 

 

“What’s your favorite song?” John inquired excitedly, putting the tablet down and laying on the grass. Paul soon did the same so they were laying on their stomachs facing each other and giggling like mad. After his laughter died down, Paul put some thought into the question. He didn’t really have a favorite song, he liked too many of them! But he’d have to name one...

 

“Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley!” Paul blurted it out. It was one of the songs him and his brother danced to when they had sleepovers in each other’s rooms. If he had to choose a favorite, it would definitely be that one. John’s face practically lit up. 

 

“No way! I love Elvis! None of my tasteless friends like him, you’re pretty cool for your age mate.” Paul blushed and smiled shyly. He must be pretty cool if an 11 year old thought so. Especially if that 11 year old was John, the coolest person Paul had met in his 9-but-almost-10 year old life. Before he knew it the party was over and Paul’s mum and dad had to practically drag him away from John. Before he left however, John ran up to Paul to ask one more question. 

 

“I know you don’t have an iPad or anything but do you have a phone number I can text you on? Or at least call you. I need to have someone to talk about Elvis too.” He said with that signature grin of his. Paul’s mum gave John their home phone number, and pretty soon Paul was back home. The rest of the day, he could barely stop thinking about the strange but cool new friend he made. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so if anybody wants another chapter let me know man. i’m kind excited about this hhh


End file.
